Kaisar Lidfard
Kaisar Lidfard (カイザル・リドファルド, Kaizaru Ridofarudo) used to be a knight from a prestigious family, but has since become a bounty hunter. He chases Favaro, blaming him for his current status. In Virgin Soul, he has recovered his noble title and his honor, and serves King Charioce XVII as knight captain. Appearance Kaisar is a very tall man usually holding a knight's pose, with white pants, a green shirt with white stripes and golden buttons, and a dark green vest hung over it, and green arm covers with golden stripes on the wrists. He has his knight's sword sheathed in a navy blue sheath on his left side at all times. At times he's seen in gray knight's armor; even when he takes the armor off he keeps the leggins of the armor on him, seen by the gray armor on the front of his legs and feet. Personality Kaisar is a righteous man with a strong sense of honor. He constantly follow his own ideal of justice and is shown to be very empathetic and compassionate, as seen during his meeting with Rita. Because of his tragic past as a rebellious son who was distant from his family, Kaisar now highly values family and abhors other people who take their family for granted. He seems to have a crush on Amira, calling her a beauty on their first encounter. For most of the first season, Kaisar was fixated on avenging his family by killing Favaro and tended to judge Favaro's actions harshly, such as accusing him of working with demons and using Amira for his own gains. He tended to lash out whenever he saw Favaro up until he discovered Favaro was innocent, a discovery which allowed Kaisar to calm down. By the time of Virgin Soul, Kaisar has become deeply loyal towards Charioce XVII and will do anything in his power to serve and protect his King, even after his King imprisons him and forces him to fight in a coliseum. His loyalty to the King runs so deep that he willingly gives up his life for Charioce XVII. Kaisar believes that peace can only exist as long as Charioce remains alive and in power, and abhors any ruthless acts directed against Charioce or Charioce's reign, regardless of the motivation. This has led him to prevent Azazel from getting arrested by Charioce XVII and attacking humans. History Past Kaisar was the young heir of the prestigious Lidfard family, a noble family of knights. From his childhood he was trained by his strict father to one day become a valorous knight like his ancestors and bring honor to the noble Lidfard family. Having rarely a moment of relax, an exhausted young Kaisar started to loath his father and often stayed away from home. One day, when his father was tasked with guarding a tribute to the king, an incident occurred, a group of bandits ambushed his unit and stole the tribute. Having led the knights, Kaisar's father was held responsible for the stolen tribute, and after being publicly humiliated he was hanged in front of a shocked Kaisar. After this incident the prestigious Lidfard family was instantly stripped of its noble status and banished to the lower quarter like criminals. After they lost everything Kaisar's mother wept every day until half a year later she cast herself into a lake. Finally realizing how much he loved his family just after losing it and burning with revenge, Kaisar decided that he would track down and punish the man behind the incident that ruined his family: Favaro Leone. Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis To begin his journey in hunting down Favaro Leone, Kaisar becomes a bounty hunter and acquires the Bounty Hunter's Bracer. He wishes to restore his family's honor using the bounty on Favaro's head. He soon chases Favaro to Wytearp but fails to capture him. He discovers however, that Favaro possesses a demon tail and believes Favaro must be a demon. Kaisar locates Favaro in Livian. He becomes enamored by Favaro's companion Amira. Another attempt to capture Favaro fails and Kaisar ends up wandering aimlessly in the woods. A disorientated Kaisar eventually collapses and is found by a seemingly innocent young girl. This girl, Rita, drags Kaisar off to her village and bandages his wounds, including his wrist. Kaisar is granted hospitality by Rita's parents and he is joyous to spend family time with them despite Rita urging him not to. When Rita's father asks for assistance in liberating the town of Nebelville from nearby monsters, Kaisar promises to do so. To his shock and confusion, the first monster that appears suddenly takes the form of Favaro. Favaro administrates a special herb that gradually frees Kaisar of an illusion he had unknowingly fallen into, and the town that seemed fairly prosperous is revealed to be half-destroyed and filled with zombies, all controlled by Rita. Kaisar pursues Rita and witnesses her being bitten by her mother. Kaisar kills Rita's parents and mourns Rita's death. Favaro warns Kaisar that Rita will come back to life as a zombie soon. Rita does, but Kaisar chooses to spare her. Still intent on capturing Favaro, Kaisar goes to Ysmenport and boards a ship with Rita in tow. The two soon learn that they're on a pirate ship but easily defeat the pirates intent on selling them off. Rita turns all the pirates into zombies and they chase after Favaro's ship. Once their ships collide, Kaisar approaches Favaro and tries to fight him but he and Amira are suddenly kidnapped by demons. Kaisar finds himself a prisoner of the demons who are intent on torturing Amira for information on the stolen God Key. Kaisar pleads for them to stop on the grounds that Amira is an innocent girl who was being manipulated by the demon Favaro. When Azazel asks about Favaro, Kaisar reveals their history. He is shocked when Azazel recognizes them by their respective fathers and informs Kaisar that he will accomplish nothing just like Laurus. Rescue comes in the form of Favaro, Rita and the Orleans Knights. Favaro and Rita free Amira and Kaisar from the demons while the Orleans Knights destroy the flying castle Gregor. The four fly off on a wyvern while the demons flee the area. However, the Orleans Knights capture the four and take them back to the royal castle. The four are chained up and presented to the King as prisoners. Before Charioce XIII can pass a sentencing three archangels show up to announce the true identity of Amira: a half-angel/half-demon who stole the God Key and is therefore one part of a seal used to contain Bahamut. They warn that Amira must not go to Helheim or else risk awakening the unstoppable Bahamut. The Orleans Knights are instructed to lock Amira in a room while her companions are granted hospitality inside the castle. Azazel arrives at the castle that night and confronts the gang. Kaisar is informed, to his horror, that Azazel is the demon who set up the incident that caused his family's downfall and that Favaro is not guilty of anything. Kaisar and Favaro fight Azazel in retaliation but prove no match. Kaisar is almost ready to give up his life to try and avenge his father but the timely arrival of Jeanne d'Arc spares him. Jeanne defeats Azazel while Favaro rescues Kaisar from a dangerous fall. The following morning, Charioce XIII decides to knight both Favaro and Kaisar. However, Favaro decides to leave the castle against the gods' wishes so Amira can continue her journey to find her mother. Kaisar is joined by the King's knights in hunting them down, but he and the knights get separated when he, Favaro and Amira fall into another dimension and encounter the Ancient Forest Dragon. At Amira's insistence, the Ancient Forest Dragon allows them to leave. Kaisar decides to assist Amira and Favaro this time in reaching Nicole's location, as it is no longer Helheim as once thought and only Helheim will lead to the revival of Bahamut. Unfortunately for the trio, the place they arrive at is revealed to be false and in actuality, Helheim. The trio had been misled by a false map. Martinet shows up and imprisons Favaro and Kaisar inside crystals while Amira is informed of her true origins. Kaisar helplessly watches as Amira absorbs the Demon Key and becomes the Transcendence Key needed to free Bahamut. He also watches Martinet force feed Favaro a concoction that turns him into a demon. Kaisar is rescued from his predicament by the timely arrival of Rita. He also meets with Azazel who agrees to work with them for the sake of saving the world. Rita hands Kaisar an antidote that will cure Favaro. The two childhood friends soon confront each other and a fight ensues. Kaisar uses Favaro's crossbow and knocks Favaro out, but Amira is inevitably absorbed by Bahamut which initiates Bahamut's revival. Lavalley abruptly shows up and attacks Kaisar. Rita rescues him from a fall and reveals that Lavalley is the false identity of Gilles de Rais, the true mastermind behind the revival of Bahamut. Kaisar wishes to fight Gilles in retaliation for the betrayal but Favaro intervenes. Favaro successfully cuts off Kaisar's left wrist and presents it to Gilles. As planned, Favaro activates the Bracer and turns Gilles into a card. When Rita inquires as to when or why Favaro is human again, Kaisar reveals that during their fight earlier, he had shot Favaro with the antidote using the crossbow. With Bahamut revived, Favaro and Kaisar ride on Hamsa towards the raging dragon with the intention of defeating it. Kaisar stands upon Bahamut and holds a rope so Favaro can go lower down and strike Bahamut in the right spot. When Bahamut begins to erupt, Kaisar does not wish to go anywhere until Favaro is back but Rita forces him to let go of the rope for his own safety and flees the area. At the conclusion of the battle, Kaisar is promoted to captaincy of the Orleans Knights and has gained an artificial left hand. He is last seen joining Favaro in one journey out of the city. Shingeki no Bahamut TWIN HEADS In the early days of his adventures with Favaro, Kaisar resumes chasing after Favaro in a fit of rage but ends up allying with him when they find themselves entangled in an incident involving a boy named Jail Marginal. The two are forced to assist Jail in escaping and defeating Violet and Roxanne, two individuals who seek a rare form of power. It is Kaisar who kills both enemies and once Jail is safe, he and Favaro resume their adventures. Shingeki no Bahamut - Short Story 1 During Kaisar's adventures with Favaro, the two arrive at their childhood home Dorma. Kaisar no longer considers any place his home but Favaro convinces him to visit once in a while anyway. The two visit the graveyard and meet Favaro's mother Bunyan, who proceeds to feed them both and flirt with Kaisar, even suggesting he should replace her son. Bunyan reveals to Kaisar that his and Favaro's fathers were aware of Amon's plot against them and chose to sacrifice themselves to keep everyone else safe. After sharing lots of drinks with Bunyan, Kaisar leaves with Favaro but at Favaro's insistence, he agrees to pay his respects to his own father's grave first. Shingeki no Bahamut - Short Story 2 Kaisar has returned from his journeys with Favaro, having repaid his debt. He and Jeanne get into a sparring match. Kaisar explains why he chose to become a knight and not remain a bounty hunter, saying the former was a more selfless career path. When Jeanne talks about her guilt in betraying the gods and thus losing her powers, Kaisar informs her that she is already atoning for her actions by choosing to become a knight once more and risk her life for the safety of others. He adds that if Jeanne ever needs help, he will be there to offer it. Shingeki no Bahamut Virgin Soul Kaisar is still the Captain of the Orleans Knights seven years after Charioce XVII was crowned king of Anatae. In the ten years that have passed since Bahamut's defeat, Kaisar has also maintained contact with Rita. Kaisar is fiercely loyal towards Charioce XVII and deems the "Ragged Demon" an enemy of the people. Charioce assigns the task of dealing with the Ragged Demon to the Orleans Knights. Kaisar decides to use a handful of female demons as bait to lure the Ragged Demon into a trap. As they prepare to attack the Ragged Demon, a teenage girl knocks Kaisar off of his horse. Alessand suspects she is an ally of the Rag Demon. When the knights spot her on top of a tower later on, they launch projectiles and arrows at her while Kaisar watches. During the conflict, a red dragon appears and defeats the Orleans Knights, allowing the Ragged Demon to escape. Charioce re-assigns the task of capturing the Ragged Demon to the Onyx Knights as a result. That night, Kaisar discovers the Ragged Demon killing aristocrats inside their own mansion. He justifies his actions by showing Kaisar the demons who were mutilated, experimented on and tortured by these aristocrats. The Ragged Demon then threatens Kaisar before leaving. Kaisar's faith in Charioce's regime wavers after this. When he notices the resemblance between the Ragged Demon and Azazel, who works as a funeral director, Kaisar chooses not to inform anyone. When Charioce decides to lead an assault on the Ragged Demon with both the Orleans Knights and Onyx Knights at his side, the rags worn by the Ragged Demon come off and reveal to Charioce that he is indeed Azazel. The Red Dragon shortly after comes to Azazel's rescue by defeating the Onyx Knights. Back at the royal castle, Charioce asks Kaisar about his relation to Azazel and Kaisar confesses that Azazel is the demon who killed his father. He tells the King that even though he knew the Ragged Demon's true identity he did not apprehend Azazel because the Red Dragon was in the way. He promises to do better next time. Because Kaisar showed bravery and good behavior during their latest confrontation with the Red Dragon, Charioce chooses to give Kaisar another chance. Kaisar goes on a date with Rita in the city. He spends most of their time complaining about Azazel's reckless and violent behavior. Rita becomes annoyed to the point she punches him into the fountain below and declares him no less pathetic than he was ten years ago. That night, Kaisar speaks with Charioce in front of Bahamut's statue. Kaisar tries to explain that Bahamut was defeated ten years ago by the combined effort of gods, demons and humans. Charioce brushes this off by saying people still died back then and it is time mankind rise above the gods and demons. Kaisar is visibly uncomfortable with the King's disregard for the gods and demons but he is unable to make Charioce think twice about his actions. Kaisar remains loyal to the King and decides to prevent any uprisings from the demons. When he realizes Azazel is plotting something, Kaisar does his best to thaw Azazel's efforts. The King is made aware of Azazel's scheme and he easily foils it during the parade. The demons partaking in the plot are killed one by one by the Onyx Knights until Azazel is the only one left. Azazel's mute companion arrives to subdue the Onyx Knights, allowing Azazel to fight Charioce one on one. Kaisar does not wish to see them fight so he intervenes by getting in between the two. He insists that the three races can work together but this notion only irritates Charioce. When the gods arrive to take Mugaro away, the Onyx Knights are able to move again and capture Azazel. The Red Dragon, a girl named Nina Drango, is also arrested. As punishment for his defiance, Kaisar is stripped of his captaincy and arrested alongside Nina. The two are sent to the labor camp. Once there, Kaisar discovers Favaro Leone is also a prisoner but for reasons unclear. Kaisar admits he despises his harsh predicament and insists he did nothing wrong. He still does not view Charioce as an enemy and chooses to endure being in the labor camp with many other human prisoners. Rita eventually arrives outside their cells with Nina and Jeanne. The gang try to escape the labor camp shortly before it is destroyed by the rise of Dromos, an ancient weapon hidden underneath the labor camp. The five of them survive. Once Charioce successfully uses Dromos in his war with the gods, the Onyx Knights confront the prisoners. Kaisar offers to act as a divergence for Rita as she takes Jeanne and Nina away on Bacchus's carriage. Though Kaisar denies it, Rita assumes Kaisar is staying behind out of concern for Favaro, who has disappeared. Lacking a sword to defend himself, Kaisar is easily arrested and imprisoned in a cell, where he receives a visit from Dias. Kaisar expresses his belief that he, Dias and Jeanne can restore the honor of the Orleans Knights, and asks his friend's assistance. Dias is not against the idea. By morning, Kaisar is forced to fight in the arena for Charioce XVII's entertainment. He is to fight Azazel and despite the demon's request that Kaisar kill him, Kaisar doesn't. The pair are saved by Favaro using a smoke bomb, and Favaro helps the pair return to the city. The trio are eventually reunited with Rita, Bacchus, Hamsa, Nina and El. In spite of what he had just endured, Kaisar's opinion of the King remains firm and loyal though he doesn't like the King's use of Dromos and considers it the source of much trouble. He agrees to partake in a plot to strip the king of the bracelet needed to operate Dromos and personally enlists the help of Dias and Alessand. Nina, who plays a major part in the plot, is in love with the King and refuses to follow through. Her interference forces Kaisar and Favaro to flee the royal castle with her in tow as the Onyx Knights chase after them. The trio are intercepted by an assassin sent to kill Nina. Kaisar and Favaro are restrained by the Onyx Knights as Nina tries and fails to defeat the assassin, who is dragon folk like her. They are saved by the timely arrival of El, who immobilizes the knights. Sofiel, who has come to retrieve El, personally slays the assassin. The gang tie up the Onyx Knights and make a run for it, though Kaisar tries to get information out of the Captain to find out what the Captain and the King are planning. The Captain tells him nothing besides mocking their attempts at rebellion. Kaisar returns to the base and says goodbye to El, who intends to return to the Land of the gods. However, El gets stabbed and gradually bleeds to death despite Rita's attempts to save him. The gang mourn him, and Favaro reveals he saw Alessand near the site of the attack. This upsets Kaisar, who now feels guilty since it was he who brought Alessand within reach of El. He tries to get Azazel to calm down but to no avail, and leaves the gang to speak with Dias. Kaisar and Dias discuss the unlikelihood of Charioce XVII personally giving Alessand the order to kill El and they doubt the King did. They lament that both Jeanne and Azazel are now amassing an army each to take revenge and overthrow Charioce XVII. Kaisar tries to talk Jeanne out of her "senseless" decision to kill more humans and Charioce XVII. Kaisar's words fall on deaf ears and he and Dias go in search of Alessand in the city. They discuss how El and Nina are able to fight the Onyx Knights and deduce that the Onyx Knights are in fact weak against those with human blood. The pair successfully defend a group of demon children from the Orleans Knights. While Dias goes to find Alessand, Kaisar decides to head for the King and is assisted by Rita. When Jeanne and Azazel prepare to assassinate Charioce with a final, devastating blow, the ever-loyal Kaisar acts as a human shield and sacrifices himself for his King. In his dying breath, he informs the King that death is peaceful. Rita mourns him as she cradles his corpse. Kaisar's death stops Jeanne and Azazel from fighting and they allow Charioce XVII to confront Bahamut as he had always intended. Unbeknownst to anyone, Rita revives Kaisar through a bite. Kaisar returns as a sentient zombie and watches Favaro leave on another journey. Power & Abilities Coming form a prestigious family of knights, Kaisar is a skilled swordsman who practiced swordsmanship from very young age. His slashes are quick and precise making him particularly dangerous towards his foes. *'Swordsmanship' - Kaisar is formidable with a sword. He has easily defeated and slain numerous opponents with a mere slash or two, including demons. Weaknesses Kaisar possesses a range of weaknesses. *'Rage' - For most of the first season, Kaisar was blinded by his rage towards Favaro, allowing anyone to either manipulate him or lure him into a trap. He is occasionally blinded by rage in the second season, but with less consequences. *'Sword Reliance' - Kaisar has been shown to require a sword to defend himself, otherwise, he is easily defeated. Relationships *Azazel: Kaisar met Azazel after the demon inadvertently kidnapped him along with Amira. Kaisar would soon realize that Azazel was the mastermind behind the incident that got Kaisar's father executed. Kaisar blamed Azazel for his father's death, but was able to work alongside the demon during Bahamut's revival. Their animosity continued ten years later as Kaisar sought to prevent Azazel from getting himself killed from Charioce XVII and harming Charioce XVII. Kaisar saw Azazel as a violent, reckless demon who did everything senselessly. Kaisar ultimately died by Azazel's hands when Kaisar acted as a shield for Charioce. *Charioce XVII: As a knight serving under King Charioce XVII, Kaisar was determined to remain loyal and protect Charioce through thick and thin despite the cruelty inflicted upon the world by Charioce XVII himself. However, he still disagrees with Charioce XVII's ruthless acts against demons and gods and wants the three races to work together. Charioce responded by saying that Kaisar is free to live his life his way as long as he doesn't interfere with his plan. He never blamed the king for anything despite the king subjecting even him to imprisonment, labor, and fights that served simply to entertain others. He did not blame El's death on Charioce XVII, instead, it was Alessand. He defiantly believes in coexistence, which is against Charioce's wishes. *Dias Bardolomew: Kaisar was Dias's captain and friend and the two share a pacifist outlook on life. Both did not believe Charioce XVII deserved to die and both did anything they could to ensure peace without harming the king or the king's enemies. After Kaisar's death, Dias was the one to inherit his captaincy (although Alessand held it for a time). *Favaro Leone: Kaisar's childhood friend. The two became enemies after an incident involving their fathers led to Kaisar's fathe being executed. Kaisar blamed his subsequent hard life on Favaro and made it his mission to capture Favaro and use the bounty reward to restore his family's honor. He spent considerable time thinking Favaro was a demon who manipulated innocent people. Kaisar forgave Favaro once he learned Azazel was behind the entire incident itself. Kaisar and Favaro's friendship was renewed and the two worked together in defeating Bahamut. They remained on good terms ten years later, though Kaisar spent much less time with Favaro. *Jeanne d'Arc: Kaisar formally became acquaintances with Jeanne after the defeat of Bahamut. Kaisar had succeeded Jeanne as captain of the Orleans Knights though he treated her with respect and became best friends with her. When Jeanne was banished from the royal castle by Charioce XVII, Kaisar was not pleased but unlike Jeanne, Kaisar believed in serving one's king to the very end. Because of their conflicting beliefs surrounding Charioce XVII, their friendship became strained as Kaisar did the best he could to stop Jeanne from hurting more people and Charioce XVII and went as far as to give up his life to protect the King from Jeanne's wrath. *Rita: Kaisar met Rita when Rita took him to her village. He became distraught once he learned that Rita was manipulating him so he would not find out her village was full of mindless zombies. When Rita turned into a zombie herself, Kaisar chose to spare her and made her his companion. The two remained allies afterwards and even maintained contact after ten years had passed. Kaisar is unaware that Rita has a crush on him and is more fixated on serving his king than spending time with her. They still worked together when Kaisar needed help in defending his king and died doing so. He was brought back as a sentient zombie by Rita. Quotes Trivia *Bacchus calls Kaisar "Hammer Head" because of his hairstyle. *Being all that remained of his family's fortune, Kaisar deeply cares for his female white horse named "Barina Chall Lidfard". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Genesis Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Knights Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: TWIN HEADS Category:Zombies Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Short Stories